A week to remember
by DixieGrayson
Summary: "your siblings will be staying here at mount justice for a week" SIBLINGS! "Daddy no!" DADDY! what else will the young justice team learn through the magic of disney! Batfam reverse (coz there simply isn't enough out there) part of the 'Not another one' series. can be read as stad alone but i recommend the 1st chapter of not another one for ages. T for possible future language
1. DAY ONE

**A/N: hey we all love disney right! And this was fun to write, so if its crap, i apologise**

**Disclaimer: I'm batman...'nuff said**

_Song_

**The team singing along**

_**Batkids singing along**_

* * *

A tanoy echoed through out Mount Justice "Team you have training immediately suit up". Wally looked at Robin weirdly "I swear bats doesn't usually do training with us" Robin had a confused look on his face "he doesn't...oh my god he wouldn't dare!" The boy wonder suddenly Jumped to his feet already in uniform running to Batman, leaving Wally helplessly confused.

* * *

He bolted into the training room and was greeted by a sight he did not want to see. His suspicions were correct "what are they doing here!" he pointed towards a group of adults and teens angrily "Nice to see you to Grayson." Batman gave his only blood relative a batglare "your siblings are in charge of training for today and are staying for the week". "SIBLINGS!?" The boy wonder turned around to see his team standing there shocked. Red hood stepped forward "this is your team? it's pretty lame baby bird" "baby bird?!" Robin looked at his best friend "Wally you already know my family" "Dude! They weren't spose to know" The young justice team stared down at Wally angrily, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. A girl with long blonde hair in a black and green suit sighs "can we just get this over with please" The boy wonder looks up at batman with big blue eyes, which are behind a mask, but the effect is still massive. "daddy please don't let them stay" "DADDY?!" This time it was Artemis in shock. The boy wonder realises his mistake and looks back at his older siblings noticing their tutting "Oh shut up" "Robin, because you have revealed that knowledge you have to train with your team." "that's not so bad-" "batwings first" "NOOOOO!" The team share worried looks, the siblings share a glare that says one thing 'we are amused'.

* * *

Batwing (Otherwise known as Damian Wayne stands at the front of the training room "Every one ready?" the team nod nervously "then let us begin" Every batkid apart from robin stands back...amused even further as Damian puts a CD on. A drum beat echoes around the training room as Robin mutters"not this routine" The teams worried looks increase

_Let's get down to business_  
_To defeat the Huns _

Damian calls Robin up to the training ring and within a minute has knocked him over

_Did they send me daughters_  
_When I asked for sons?_

He mocks the boy wonder as he limps to the side lines mumbling

_You're the saddest bunch_  
_I ever met_

he challenges each team member taking them down

_But you can bet_  
_Before we're through_

He walks over and sticks his face in Artemis'

_Mister, I'll make a man_  
_out of you_

He Begins to show off his own skills, flipping over fire and destroying training robots

_Tranquil as a forest_  
_But on fire within_  
_Once you find your center_  
_you are sure to win_

The group try the course Damian had just completed, Only robin makes it out unharmed. Damian looks exasperated.

_You're a spineless, pale_  
_pathetic lot_  
_And you haven't got a clue_  
_Somehow I'll make a man_  
_out of you_

He walks off. The other badkids watch the team still struggling while laughing pointing at each team member in turn and mimicking their voices.

_I'm never gonna catch_  
_my breath_- Jason (red hood) does Robin  
_say good-bye to those_  
_who knew me_- Tim does Artemis

_Boy, was I a fool in school_  
_for cutting gym_- Terry does Wally

_This guy's got 'em_  
_scared to death_- Jason laughs at the look superboy gives Damian

_Hope he doesn't see_  
_right through me_- steph sees the way Miss Martians checking out Damian

_Now I really wish that I_  
_knew how to swim_- terry finishes the mocking with Aqualad

**(Be a man)**  
_you must be swift as_  
_the coursing river_

Damian walks along beside the team as they spar

**(Be a man)**  
_With all the force_  
_of a great typhoon_  
**(Be a man)**  
_With all the strength_  
_of a raging fire_  
_Mysterious as the_  
_dark side of the m_oon

Robin can't help but notice the small smile on Batmans lips as he watches

_Time is racing toward us_  
_till the Huns arrive_  
_Heed my every order_  
_and you might survive_

Damian decides it's time for a little reverse psychology

_You're unsuited for_  
_the rage of war_  
_So pack up, go home_  
_you're through_  
_How could I make a man_  
_out of you?_

Robin gives the team a little pep talk

_(Be a man)_  
_We must be swift as_  
_the coursing river_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the force_  
_of a great typhoon_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the strength_  
_of a raging fire_  
_Mysterious as the_  
_dark side of the moon_

They all nod. "TEAM REPORT FOR MISSION IMMEDIATELY". During the mission the team all notice something about damians speech while fighting:

**(Be a man)**  
**We must be swift as**  
**the Coursing river- **Artemis and kidflash

**(Be a man)**  
**With all the force**  
**of a great typhoon- **Superboy

**(Be a man)**  
**With all the strength**  
**of a raging fire- **Miss martian and aqualad

_Mysterious as the_  
_dark side of the moon_- This one was Robins alone. Maybe this week wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

* * *

**A/N: you like then? Then review!**


	2. An sorry

**Just a quick a/n before the real chapter is posted (hopefully this week) SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION, for ages read 'not another one' if your not bothered don't worry about it and to my reviewer who questioned this (once again i'm very sorry for the confusion) I'm a comic nerd, technically a DC comic nerd (as proof Bruce Waynes middle name Is Anthony) and can name every robin in order (including Batman beyond if needs be). I just never stick to the direct opposite ages once again, VERY SORRY ITS A BAD HABIT**

**Many thanks**

**DixieG **


End file.
